1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to self-locking packaging fasteners for bundling electrical cables or securing other parts or packages. A flexible strap is placed around the objects to be bundled and is held under tension by a fastener that anchors each end of the strap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many kinds of ties have been proposed and are widely used to tie bundles of connectors. Many of these have a head formed integrally with one end of the strap. Such one piece cable ties are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,739,430 to Kohke; 3,872,547 to Caveney et al; and 3,484,905 to Eberhardt. Other cable ties have a separate head that anchors each end of the strap, permitting the use of a long length of strap material that can be cut to the appropriate length for each use. Some of these fasteners require the use of a strap having indexing means for securing the strap to the head and are therefore adjustable only in finite steps. The use of vanes extending at an angle from the strap and which overlap to anchor them within the head is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,863 to Wasserlien. Straps having ratchet teeth or surfaces for securing purposes are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,197,829 to Caveney; 3,258,819 and 3,909,884 to Weckesser; 3,816,878 to Fulton et al; 3,653,099 to Hoffman; 3,747,164 to Fortsch; and 3,744,096 to Kok. Other kinds of ties depend upon the strength of a metal spring pawl impinging upon the surface of the strap to bear directly the entire tension load of the strap. Such a fastener is illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,397,430 to Pearl; 3,192,584 to Pape; and 3,488,813 to Kohke.